Freshmen Year
by hydejackie4ever
Summary: Chapters 9 & 10 are up! It’s fall and everyone is starting school at UW except for Jackie. Will J/H survive now that he is away at school? How will Kelso and Fez adapt to campus life?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own 'That 70's Show' or anything related to it.  
  
Title: Freshmen Year  
  
Summary: It's fall and everyone is starting school at UW except for Jackie. Will J/H survive now that he is away at school? How will Kelso and Fez adapt to campus life? Some E/D later.  
  
"I can't believe you and Fez are going to be roommates," Eric exclaimed as he read Hyde's freshman housing letter. "I mean what are the chances of you two being paired together out of all the people in the freshman dorm lottery?"  
  
"Yea, I wish I was rooming with Fez," Kelso said, "I mean what kind of a name is George Wallbang. He sounds like a loser! He better not hurt my chances with the college chicks."  
  
"Well, he's got to be better than GREG LIPMAN," Eric replied as he read the name off his housing letter. "All I know is he better not hit on Donna or I am gonna have to kick some ass."  
  
"Yea, right Foreman," Hyde laughed.  
  
"I am glad you are going to be my roommate Hyde. You can give me rides home on the weekends so I can see my sweet Nina. You know, when you come home to see your Jackie bear."  
  
"Fez!," Hyde said as he punched Fez in the arm, "We're in college now. I am not going to drive home to Point Place every weekend to see Jackie. That's just crazy."  
  
"Ow! You son of a bitch! I just meant.oooh candy!" Fez exclaimed as Kelso opened a bag of strawberry pop rocks. He moved to grab them out of Kelso's hand but Kelso jumped off the back of the couch before Fez could reach him. "Back off Fez. These are MY pop rocks!"  
  
"Hyde, man," Eric said in a low voice while Kelso and Fez were fighting over the candy, "what are you going to do about Jackie? I mean, you've been together for a while now, although I can't understand why, but we are leaving for school next week. Do you really think you are going to last? She still has a whole year of high school left."  
  
Secretly, although he would never admit it to anyone, he had been wondering the same thing. He really never thought Jackie and him would last this long. Now that he was going away.he wouldn't be with her at school everyday. They wouldn't see each other every weekend. He wasn't sure how he felt about it or what he should do. All he knew was that he WASN'T going to talk to Foreman about it.  
  
"It's no big deal Foreman."  
  
Eric suspected Hyde was lying, but he decided not to push it. It really wasn't like Hyde to get all upset or emotional over things, but it also wasn't like Hyde to have a girlfriend. Especially for almost a year.  
  
More coming soon.I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed! I appreciate it.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
~~~~~~~~~*Two weeks later*~~~~~~~~  
  
Hyde and Kelso are sitting on beanbag chairs in Kelso's new dorm room at the University of Wisconsin (UW).  
  
"I can't believe it. There is a topless mud-wrestling tournament tonight at the Sigma house and a clothing optional pool party at the Theta house. How can I choose?!?" Kelso cried as he agonized over which fraternity party to attend. "Rush is so cool!"  
  
"Kelso," Hyde snapped, "frats are for losers. There is NO WAY I am going to rush."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Kelso replied as he handed Hyde a flyer with two girls in bikinis standing in front of a mud-wrestling ring.  
  
"However, I am not opposed to attending a party with free beer," Hyde quickly added.  
  
Just then George, Kelso's new roommate, walked in with two blonde girls, one on each arm. Kelso and George had become fast friends after they discovered that they actually had quite a bit in common. They both liked hot chicks, for example, not to mention beer, partying, and weed. They even looked almost identical, except for George's blonde hair.  
  
"Hey guys," George said as he motioned for one of the girls to sit on the futon next to Kelso, "I would like you to meet Kelley and Kasey. There twins!"  
  
Kelso chocked on his soda.  
  
"Yea, we met at the student union. Kelley and Kasey are studying to be nurses. I told them about my twin brother and they just had to meet you..Michael," George said as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, yea right," Kelso said catching on, "Yea, me and George. We're twins you know."  
  
"Uh, I gotta get going man," Hyde said as he got up to leave the room.  
  
"See ya man," Kelso and George replied in unison. Kelley and Kasey giggled.  
  
Hyde rolled his eyes as he started down the hall toward his and Fez's room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile, back in Point Place*~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Donna! It is so good to hear from you!" Jackie exclaimed into the phone.  
  
"So, how are things going Jackie? What's it like at school with all of us gone?'  
  
"Oh, it's not so bad. I decided to go out for cheerleading again, you know, because I have some free time. They voted me captain today, so that's nice, I guess."  
  
"Wow Jackie, that's great. Things here are pretty good too," Donna said trying to contain her enthusiasm. "Actually, my new dorm room is so great! And my roommate, Annie, she is so cool! She is from New York and she doesn't even shave her legs or anything."  
  
"Ewww! Donna that is disgusting! I hope you don't let her bad habits rub off on you. I mean you're enough of a lumberjack already!"  
  
"Jackie!"  
  
"Ok! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Anyway, the guys are going to some stupid frat party tonight. The party flier had a picture of two girls in bikini's.I can't believe that in this day and age people still act like women are sex objects. I mean it is the 70's after all. I'm not going with them. Annie and I are going to a lecture on women and the democratic party."  
  
"Oh," was all Jackie could say. Frat Party? It wasn't like she expected Hyde to stay shut up in his room, but she just hadn't thought about frat parties.  
Her mind wandered back to their last night together before he left for school. They were lying in his bed. She was resting her head on his chest as he was stroking her hair.  
  
"Steven," she whispered, "do you think Fez and Nina will stay together now that he is leaving for college?"  
  
She had wanted to ask him about THEIR relationship, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was scared of what he might say.  
  
"Well," he replied, "long distance relationships are really hard. They almost never work out. Besides, Fez doesn't even have a car. I mean how is he going to stay together with Nina if he can't even come home to see her once in a while?"  
  
He was sure that Jackie was about to ask him about their relationship. She always wanted reassurance. But she didn't. She just lay there quietly in his arms. For a second he wondered if he should be worried, but he dismissed it. 'We're not Fez and Nina,' he told himself.  
"JACKIE!" Donna yelled into the phone. "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Yes! Um, Eric is wrong and you are right," she guessed.  
  
"Oh, ok I guess you were listening. Anyway, Eric's roommate is such a loser. His name is Greg and he collects Star Wars figurines! Poor Eric. They seem to get along together pretty well though.Oh my god! I should go. I'm going to be late for the lecture."  
  
"Oh, ok...Donna, have you seen Steven lately?"  
  
"Yea, I saw him this afternoon in class. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," Jackie replied evenly. "Call me tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Sure," Donna said before she hung up.  
  
'Why hasn't he called?' Jackie wondered. She hadn't heard from him in three days. He's probably just busy with school and stuff. She tried to forget about her conversation with Donna, but images of Hyde surrounded by girls in bikini's kept popping into her head. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*One month later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie stormed out of her house, fuming. I can't believe I have to walk to school! This sucks! And I can't believe my mom won't pay to get my car fixed! I am going to have to save up for a month to pay for the repairs. I can't walk to school for a month.  
  
As she started down the sidewalk toward school she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and came face to face with her new neighbor.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jason Ryan. We moved in a few weeks ago."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jason. I'm."  
  
"Jackie Burkhardt," he interrupted. "I know. I've seen you around school. I've been meaning to drop by and introduce myself." He looked down at her feet. She was wearing her cheerleading tennis shoes. "Are you walking to school?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, well." she fumbled, slightly embarrassed. "My car is.not working."  
  
"Do you want a ride?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, that would be.great."  
  
She followed him up his driveway. He walked up to the black trans am parked at the end of the driveway and opened the passenger door for her.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem," he said as he glanced quickly at her legs. The seats in his car were very low and her skirt was riding up a bit.  
  
"So," he started as they drove toward the school. "I heard you were elected Homecoming Queen."  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"You don't sound very happy about."  
  
She forced a laugh. "I am, I am. It's just.I really wasn't planning on going to the dance. I mean, I've been to so many dances and, after a while, there all kind of the same, you know?"  
  
Jason didn't know what to say. He never met a pretty, rich cheerleader type that didn't go crazy over school dances and all that stupid girlie stuff.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'm going to go. I have too now. It's just." her voice trailed off as she stared out the window.  
  
Jason looked out the window, but he didn't know what she was looking at. There was nothing out there except an empty parking lot and a rundown Foto Hut.  
  
"What?" he prodded.  
  
"Well, it's my boyfriend."  
  
Jason racked his brain. He had never heard that she had a boyfriend. He couldn't remember seeing her hanging around anyone in particular at school.  
  
"He's in college," she continued. "And I really don't think he would want to come back to take me homecoming."  
  
"Why not?" he asked, "I can't imagine anyone turning you down."  
  
"Well.it's just not really.his kind of thing."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he would do it for you."  
  
Jackie sighed as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Thanks for the ride!" she said as she popped out of the car. "See you around."  
  
He watched as she walked up to the building and was immediately surrounded by a group of chattering cheerleaders. 'Maybe I misjudged her,' he thought as he remembered her comment about homecoming.  
  
Jackie groaned as she saw her 'friends' from the cheerleading squad running up to meet her.  
  
"OH MY GOD Jackie!" Melanie, a little blond junior that Jackie didn't really like screamed, "Is that Jason Ryan?!?"  
  
"Did he give you a ride to school?" asked another blonde.  
  
"You are sooooo lucky! He is THE cutest guy in school and he was just named captain of the football team. He is SO dreamy!" said another.  
  
"I think he likes you," added Jill. She was a senior and one of the only people Jackie actually liked on the squad. "He was asking about you the other day."  
  
"Like I care," Jackie said. She smiled inwardly. She couldn't help rubbing it in a little. No matter how much she cared for Steven it was still fun having everyone jealous of her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile, at UW*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We need to choose a thesis for this research paper," Sara said matter of factly.  
  
Hyde racked his brain, but he couldn't come up with anything. He couldn't help thinking that this was Fez's fault. Why did he have to draw 'cellular division?' What a boring topic for a research paper!  
  
Fez and Hyde had been paired up with Sara, a cute brunette from Iowa, for a group research project in biology. 'It's not enough that I have to share a room with Fez, now he is my lab partner!' Hyde thought to himself, 'all though, it's not all bad.' ' At least he got to hang out with Sara. She was pretty cool. She had great taste in music and she was even more of a conspiracy theorist than he was.  
  
"I don't see why we just can't write about the female sexual drive," Fez interjected.  
  
Sara laughed but Hyde was not amused. "Fez, man. Be serious. This paper is worth 40% of our grade."  
  
Wait, did that just come out of my mouth??  
  
"All right, all right," Fez conceded. "I don't hear you coming up with any great ideas Mr. 40% of our grade"  
"Well," Sara interrupted not wanting to listen to them fight again, "I don't know about you two, but I'm getting hungry and I can't study on an empty stomach. Anyone for pizza? They're having a Kerouac reading at the Pizza Pit tonight."  
  
"Cool. I'm in," Hyde said.  
  
"Aye, no," Fez replied. "The Pizza Pit is not my friend. Not after last night. I mean.I will stay here and call my lovely Nina. I haven't spoken to her since this morning."  
  
"Suit yourself man," Hyde said as he and Sara walked out the door. He was actually glad Fez wasn't coming. He was happy to have some time away from him for once.  
  
Sara found them a table in the back of the restaurant as Hyde grabbed them some beers. They had just started debating what the actual purpose of the government census was when Kelso and George walked up.  
  
"Hey Hyde! And who is this lovely lady?" Kelso asked.  
  
"This is Sara," he replied, trying not to sound bitter. "She is in my biology class."  
  
Kelso introduced himself and George. "Mind if we join you guys?" they said, more than asked, as they sat down at the table with Hyde and Sara.  
  
"Kelso, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you would be a frat party or something," Hyde asked. Kelso had been getting on his nerves lately.  
  
"Well, there having some kind of reading here tonight. Literature, or something."  
  
"Yea," George continued, "and chicks love that artsy crap."  
  
"Yea," Kelso agreed. "So Hyde," he continued as he looked Sara up and down, "How's Jackie doing?"  
  
"Good," Hyde replied flatly.  
  
"You have a girlfriend?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yes, her name is Jackie. Jackie Burkhardt."  
  
"How long have you two been together?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh they've been together for a while," Kelso interjected. "What is it? About a year and a half?"  
  
Hyde just stared at Kelso, trying hard not to convey any emotion. It's not that he minded talking about Jackie. He had planned on mentioning her to Sara anyway, you know so she wouldn't get the wrong idea, it just hadn't come up yet. He just didn't like talking to Kelso about Jackie period. There was still some resentment between the two of them over the whole Jackie thing.  
  
"Well," Kelso continued, "I heard she was just named Homecoming Queen, but I guess you already knew that."  
  
Hyde tried to hide his shock at the news. Why didn't she tell me? This was the kind of thing she always made a big deal about. She practically went crazy when she was only named Snow Queen runner up.  
  
"Yea," Hyde said plainly.  
  
"Your girlfriend is still in high school?" Sara said. She sounded shocked.  
  
"She's a senior," he replied. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I guess I just pictured you with someone more..mature. I mean if anything I would have guessed she was older, not younger. Not that there's anything wrong with that," she quickly added.  
  
"Yea man," George had finally decided to stop ogling all of the art chicks and join in the conversation. "I have been meaning to talk to you about that. I mean having a girlfriend is cool and all, built in sex, you can't argue with that, but being faithful to a girl that doesn't even live around here? That's just crazy. Why settle for a high school GIRL when you could have a college WOMAN?"  
  
"Burn Hyde!" Kelso said. "You can't argue with that!" Kelso and George high-fived as Hyde got up from the table.  
  
"I'll grab us another round," Hyde grumbled. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
It was the morning before Homecoming. Jackie and Hyde were talking on the phone.  
  
"You know you don't have to come tonight Steven. It's really not a big deal."  
  
"I told you Jackie. I don't mind coming. I'll leave right after my biology class this afternoon."  
  
"Ok," she said, "and thanks. I mean I know it's not exactly how you wanted to spend your weekend."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I gotta go, I'm meeting Eric for lunch."  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
Before he even hung up the phone, George started giving him shit. "I can't believe you are going to miss the Keg house jello shot party for a stupid high school dance! I am sooo disappointed in you."  
  
"Whatever man. I'm late," he replied as he walked out the door.  
  
George turned on the TV. He couldn't go back to his room for an hour because Kelso was in there with a girl. As he flipped through the stations, trying to find anything other than the 'Price is Right,' the phone rang. He picked it up out of reflex.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi," said a girls voice, 'she sounds hot,' he thought to himself. "Is Steven there?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hyde?"  
  
"No, he just left."  
  
"Oh," she said. She sounded disappointed. "This is Jackie. I forgot to tell him to bring his blue tie home. Can you tell him I called?"  
"Sure," George said. He hung up the phone and grabbed a piece of chalk off the floor. Fez had installed a chalkboard next to the phone for taking messages. There was an old message from Nina on the board. It said 'Nina called - DMV Fundraiser Dance Cancelled.' He wiped the chalk off the board with his hand to make some room. 'Jackie called' he scrawled in his messy handwriting. He glanced down at the board and noticed that part of Nina's message was still there. It looked like it now read 'Jackie called - Dance cancelled.' George smiled at his evil genius. Hyde would thank him for this later.....after he met some hot college women at the party tonight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile, at lunch*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time Hyde got to the Burger Barn Eric was already sitting at a table with fries and a coke.   
  
"There you are!" he said to Hyde as he pulled up a chair.  
  
"Sorry man. I was talking to Jackie."  
  
"How's that going anyway?"  
  
..............................  
Hyde wasn't sure how to answer. He had only been home to visit Jackie once since he started school. Before he left, he wasn't very excited to go. He had only been up at school for three weeks and he wasn't ready to leave yet. But as he drove down the highway, the closer he got to home, the more excited he got to see Jackie. He couldn't believe he hadn't been with her in three weeks. He had never been away from her for so long.   
  
Her mom was out of town, so they were planning to spend the whole weekend just hanging out at her house.   
  
As soon as he stepped onto her front porch the front door swung open. Jackie was standing in the entryway wearing a tiny, see-though black nightie. As he stepped inside and she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She planted kisses all over his face as he carried her into the living room. They tumbled onto the couch and soon articles of clothing were flying onto the floor. They didn't even leave the house all weekend. Before he knew it, it was Sunday and he had to leave. They hadn't really had a chance to talk about much of anything.....not that he minded.  
  
......................................  
"Hyde?" Eric said.   
  
Hyde snapped back to reality. "Oh, everything's fine. Jackie's fine."  
  
"So, are you still going back for homecoming tonight?"   
  
"Yea. Jackie doesn't even really want to go, but she says she has to because she's homecoming queen. She wanted to go to some cheerleading thing in Kenosha."  
  
"Jackie doesn't want to go to a dance? That doesn't sound like her," Eric said. He was about to pry a little deeper, but he had problems of his own.  
"How's Donna man? I haven't seen you together much lately."  
  
"Donna's fine. Just fine. Her roommate Annie though....."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's just kind of........weird. And they spend SO much time together. Plus, she's getting Donna into all of this bohemian stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. You name it. Annie's bi-sexual too, you know. Actually, I think she might have a crush on Donna. Sometimes I catch her staring at Donna when she thinks I'm not looking."  
  
"Annie has a crush on Donna? That's classic Foreman!" Hyde said as his eyes glazed over.  
"Hey, why do you have that look on your face Hyde? Stop picturing it!" he yelled.  
  
Hyde couldn't help but smile. Annie was hot. And Annie and Donna together.......well.......  
  
"Hey Foreman. Look on the bright side. Annie's BI-sexual. Maybe you'll get some hot three way action!"  
  
A dreamy look crossed Eric's face.   
Eric and Hyde sat at the table staring off into nowhere, lost in their dirty imaginations. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hyde, Fez and Sara had just gotten out of class. They walked back to Hyde and Fez's dorm room so Fez could give Sara his notes. She was going to go to the library over the weekend and start their research project.  
  
"Thanks for doing this Sara," Fez said as he handed her a stack of papers. "I really want to help you, but my host parents are making me come home for the weekend to help with a stupid church fundraiser."  
  
"Don't worry about it Fez," she answered sweetly.  
  
"Fez, is this a message from Jackie?" Hyde asked looking at the chalkboard.   
  
Fez glanced at the board over Hyde's shoulder. "Does it say it's from Jackie?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Jackie called.....Dance cancelled," Hyde read.   
  
"Cool!" Sara said. "Now you can come to the jello party with Kelso, George and I!"  
  
"Did I hear my name?" George called from the hallway.  
  
"Damn you! Will Fez be the only one that misses out? Hey! You are my ride! How am I going to get home you son of a bitch!"  
  
"George, did you take this message?" Hyde asked as George plopped down on the couch.   
  
"Oh, yea I did. Jackie said that the dance was being postponed. Something about an accident in the gym."  
  
"I better call her," Hyde said.  
  
George waited tensely as Hyde called Jackie. He hadn't thought that Hyde might call Jackie to confirm his story. He hoped he wasn't about to get his ass kicked.   
"Hello?" a woman answered the phone.  
  
"Um, hello Mrs. Burkhardt. Is Jackie there?"  
"No she isn't dear. She just left for cheerleading camp."  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"Oh, Ok. Do you know when she will be back?"  
  
"Sunday."  
  
"Ok. I'll call her then."   
Hyde hung up the phone. "Jello party here I come!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What happened to Jackie?" Fez asked.  
  
"She ditched me for cheerleading camp. I guess she decided to go since the dance was postponed."  
  
George let out a sigh of relief. Everyone turned and looked at him.   
  
"I had beans for lunch," he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Back in Point Place*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Who was that?" Mrs. Burkhardt slurred as she walked into the kitchen. She set her glass down on the table and sloshed vodka onto the floor.   
  
Misty tried to think, but the room was starting to spin a little. She was trying to hang up the phone, but she kept dropping the receiver on the floor. "It was some guy asking about my daughter Jackie. I told him she was at cheerleading camp.....who was that anyway? I think he sounded a little old for Jackie, I mean she's only 9."   
  
Mrs. Burkhardt started laughing so hard that she fell out of her chair. "We both have daughters named Jackie. That's funny!"  
  
"I know!" Misty agreed. Then, trying her hardest to concentrate through the laughter she added, "You know, I think he might have called me Mrs. Burkhardt." They both started laughing hysterically again and Misty fell out of her chair too.   
  
They were still on the floor when Jackie walked into the kitchen for some juice.  
  
"Mom! What are you doing?"  
  
"Mind your own business!" she replied. Jackie didn't have to wonder long as she saw the empty liquor bottles scattered on the counter. Ever since Jackie's dad went to prison Jackie had been cleaning up a lot of empty liquor bottles.  
  
"Did anyone call for me?" Jackie asked.  
  
"No, the rone hasn't phung all day," Jackie's mom replied. "Misty and I are going to out for happy hour...see you later." 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Jackie walked out the back door and put the empty bottles into the trash.   
  
As she replaced the lid on the trash can she heard some strange noises coming from the garage. She crept through the side door to investigate. She saw her car parked in the center of the garage. Then, she noticed two muscular legs sticking out from under it.  
  
"What's going on in here?" she yelled.  
  
She heard a loud bump and then someone yelled "Ouch!" It sounded like whoever was under her car just hit their head on the undercarriage.  
  
Jason crawled out from under the car. He was covered in grease and he had a big bump on his head.   
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
  
"Well, you said your car wasn't working, so I thought I would take a look. I'm pretty good with my hands."  
  
Her face softened. She had to admit he looked pretty cute in his dirty jeans all covered in grease. His muscles bulging out of his tight t-shirt...  
  
"Oh......that's really nice of you. Is your head o.k.?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Can I get you something a drink or something? I think we have some lemonade."  
  
"Yea, that'd be great. I'm almost done here."  
  
She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and two glasses.   
  
"Ok! Jason said as soon as he saw her. "Let's see if we can get her started." He leaned into the car through the driver's window and turned the key. RRRRRR! The engine roared.   
  
"You did it!" Jackie exclaimed.   
  
Jason smiled at her. "Let me check a couple of things before you get to excited," he said playfully as he opened the hood of the car.  
She really had misjudged him when they first met. She saw a good looking guy with a great body and thought 'Kelso!' before she had even given him a chance. 'Actually, he was even better looking than Kelso..." she thought. But that was not why she liked him. He was smart and funny and really nice. He seemed so much more mature than the other guys at her high school. Not that she liked him, liked him, she was just glad he was her friend. And that he got her mom off her back. Her mom loved Jason. Not that she cared what her mom thought. It was just nice to not be yelled at once in a while and her mom never yelled in front of Jason. So, he was invited over a lot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later that night*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jackie was waiting on her front porch for Steven. The dance started a half an hour ago.  
'Where is he?' she kept asking herself.   
  
She heard a car coming down the street. She craned her neck to see if it was him. It was a black car! It's.....no, it was just Jason.  
  
A few minutes after he pulled into his driveway she saw him walking across the yard.  
  
"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be at the dance by now."  
  
She stared at the ground. She could feel the tears forming, but she fought to hold them in.   
  
"I am about to find out," she said firmly as she marched toward the house.  
  
He followed her inside and sat on the couch as she picked up the phone.   
  
She let it ring at least 20 times before she gave up. A terrible thought crossed her mind. What if he got into an accident? What if he was lying on the side of the road all dressed up in a suit with blood running down...  
  
Instantly, she was dialing Donna's number. "Hello?" a girl answered. Jackie could tell it wasn't Donna.  
  
"Is Donna there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is this Annie?"   
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"This is Donna's friend Jackie."  
  
"Oh right! You're the cheerleader that's dating that Hyde guy."  
  
'Geez Donna had a big mouth,' she thought.  
  
"Yes, that's me. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Yea, she went to a party with Eric and Hyde and two weird guys, Kelso and George, I think."  
  
"She went to a party with HYDE? Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure. Curly hair, bad attitude, right? I'm going to meet up with them after I get off work."  
  
Jackie inhaled sharply. "Thank you Annie. You have been very helpful."  
She whirled around and saw Jason still sitting on the couch.  
  
"He's not coming, is he?" he asked sympathetically.  
She couldn't hold back the tears this time. He walked over and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.   
  
"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding," he said. "He wouldn't do this to you on purpose."  
She looked into Jason's sparkling green eyes and tried to believe him.  
  
"You know what?" he said suddenly. "I'm not going to let you just sit home. That dress is too pretty to waste. I'll take you."  
Jackie stopped crying. She was about to agree when it occurred to her that it was strange that he, one of the most popular guys in school, was not at the dance.  
  
"Why don't you have a date anyway? I can think of at least 20 girls that were dying to go with you."  
  
"Oh. Well, it's like you said. If you've been to one dance, there all kind of the same after a while. Besides, I prefer more.....mature company. Most of the girls at school are just that, girls. All they care about is cheerleading and dances and crap." He stopped himself, worried that he'd said too much. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Early Saturday Morning*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nina! You must drive faster! Faster!" Fez exclaimed as he and Nina tore down the highway in her blue Toyota. She bought the car a few weeks after Fez started school so she could drive out to visit him.  
  
Fez and Nina had been working at a church fundraiser last night, with his host parents, when they glanced out the front window and saw Jackie and Jason across the street, walking into the school all dressed up in their homecoming clothes.  
  
Fez woke Nina up at 6am the next morning demanding that they drive out to UW to tell Hyde what they saw. He felt that he owed it to Hyde to tell him in person. This was not the kind of news that you relay in a casual phone conversation.  
  
Once they pulled into the dorm parking lot, before Nina even stopped the car, Fez jumped out and started running toward his room.  
  
He yanked his dorm room door open. Hyde was still in bed sleeping.  
  
"Wake up!" Fez yelled as he grabbed Hyde's shoulder and started shaking him.  
  
"Fez! What are you doing?" Hyde said sleepily. "I though you were in Point Place."  
  
"I was in Point Place and then I saw the most horrible thing..aye..." He was starting to lose his nerve. What if Hyde took out his anger about Jackie on him?  
  
"Fez, man, just spit it out. What did you see?"  
  
"I saw...well...I saw..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I saw Jackie going to homecoming with another guy!"  
  
"What? I thought the dance was postponed!"  
  
Just then Nina walked in to the room. "Thanks for helping me find parking Fez," she said sarcastically as she sat down on his bed. "It's true Hyde. I was there and I saw her with her neighbor, that Jason guy. They were all dressed up and they were walking arm in arm."  
  
Hyde couldn't believe it. Why would she lie to him? And WHO was this Jason guy? He vaguely remembered Jackie mentioning her new neighbor to him once. He was starting to get really pissed off when the bathroom door flew open.  
  
Sara walked out wearing Hyde's Led Zeppelin t-shirt and nothing else.  
  
"Hey," she said to Hyde, "have you seen my jeans?" She glanced around the room. "Here they are!" She picked them up off the floor and pulled them on. "Thanks again for last night," she said as she pulled off Hyde's t- shirt and threw it onto his bed. She was wearing an army green bikini top underneath.  
  
"Oh, hey Fez! Hey Nina!" she said as she noticed them sitting there. "Well, I should get going," she mumbled as she headed out the door.  
  
Fez glared at Hyde. "You son of a bitch! How could you do that to Jackie!"  
  
Nina chimed in, "Well, I guess we know why she was with another guy. Come on Fez."  
  
They got up and stormed out of the room, more than a little annoyed that they had rushed up there to help Hyde when he was cheating on Jackie all along.  
  
"So, are you going to tell Jackie about this?" Nina asked as they walked down the hall.  
  
"No," he replied without offering any further explanation.  
  
"I really think you should," Nina said sternly. "She deserves to know!"  
  
"Nina, Jackie is MY friend. I know what I am doing," he practically yelled at her. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Hyde listened intently as Fez and Nina argued in the hall.  
  
'What the hell happened last night?' he wondered. He could barely remember the party and he certainly didn't remember Sara coming home with him. He tried to concentrate, but his brain felt all cloudy. He had a puke taste in his mouth. 'How drunk did he get last night?' All he seemed to remember someone handing him a jello shot...  
  
'Ok, settle down,' he told himself. At least Fez and Nina weren't going to tell Jackie. That gave him some time to figure out what happened before he talked to her...  
  
With all of the commotion he had almost forgotten what Fez had come over to tell him. 'Why did Jackie lie to him about the dance? What was going on between her and this Jason guy?'  
  
The more he thought about it, he couldn't believe he had been so stupid. First, she didn't tell him she was named homecoming queen. Then she tried to talk him out of coming by saying it was no big deal. And when has a school dance ever been postponed? Why didn't he think of any of this last night?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile, back in Point Place*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie woke up to the ringing of the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she answered groggily.  
  
"Jackie?" said a girl's voice.  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"It's Amy. Amy Hansen."  
  
"Amy?" Jackie said. Amy was on the Jackie's cheerleading squad, but she had graduated last year. She was the last person Jackie expected to be calling her this early on a Saturday.  
  
"Jackie, I have to know something. Are you still dating that Steven Hyde guy?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Well, I hate to be the one to have to tell you this...but my boyfriend's dorm room is right across the hall from his, and some girl came out of his room EARLY this morning dressed in a string bikini top!"  
  
"What?" Jackie asked, confused.  
  
"I probably wouldn't have even noticed, but there was all of this yelling and then I heard two people in the hall talking about whether or not they should tell you about it."  
  
"What!" Jackie screamed. She was wide awake now.  
  
"I'm really sorry Jackie, but I thought you should know. Hey, look on the bright side. I heard you went to homecoming with Jason Stevens. I think the two of you would make a great couple."  
  
Jackie opened her mouth to defend Hyde, but no words came out.  
  
"Well, I have to get going. Bye Jackie," Amy said as she hung up.  
  
Jackie just sat there with the phone in her hand, unable to move. He's cheating on me?!? This just didn't sound like Steven.  
  
'He did stand me up last night,' she thought. How could she have forgotten about that?  
  
'A girl in a bikini' The words kept drifting through her mind. 'That frat party! He ditched me for a stupid frat party and then he brought home some slut!'  
  
The more she thought about it, the more it started to make sense. His comments about long distance relationships, the way he carefully avoided any discussion of their relationship last time he came to visit her, the fact that he sometimes didn't call her for days...  
  
She decided to call Donna. She had to find out if it was true. Donna was at the party with him. She would know if he left with anyone.  
  
She waited as the phone rang and rang. Ten rings. Fifteen. Finally, someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" It was Donna, but she sounded really hung over.  
  
"Donna! It's me. Did you go to a frat party last night with Steven?"  
  
"Yes...oh! My head feels awful!"  
  
"Listen to me Donna. This is VERY important. Did you see him with any girls last night? Did he leave with anyone?"  
  
"What? Uhhh...let me think...I don't really remember Jackie. I was REALLY drunk. I don't even really remember seeing him at all once we got there. What is this all about anyway?" she said as she wiped her face on the sheet. Pink lipstick? She didn't wear lipstick...  
  
"Donna, I think Steven is cheating on me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got a call from Amy Hansen this morning."  
  
"That girl from your cheerleading squad?"  
  
"Yes. She said that she saw some slut coming out of his room this morning and then she heard some people yelling about whether or not they should tell me."  
  
"Jackie, are you sure? I mean that just doesn't seem like something he would do."  
  
"I don't know..." she trailed off. Visions of all the times she caught Michael cheating on her were flashing through her mind.  
  
"Listen Jackie, let me call you back in a few hours. We should talk about this when I am thinking straight. I promise I will call you as soon as I get some Tylenol and some coffee."  
  
Donna rubbed her head as she hung up the phone. She couldn't remember ever being this hung over. She looked to her left and saw Eric AND Annie in the bed with her. They didn't look like they were wearing any...she winced as memories of last night started coming back to her. 'What was in those jello shots?' 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later that same morning*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie finally dragged herself out of bed and headed down to the kitchen for some juice. As she walked through the door she saw Jason standing at the counter, making a sandwich.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Making a sandwich. Your mom let me in."  
  
"Don't you have food at your own house?" she joked. She was getting used to him popping in at random times. Anyway, it was kind of nice to have some one to talk to.  
  
"Have you talked to him yet?" he asked.  
  
Jackie shrugged her shoulders trying to play it off, "Who?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows and made a face. She knew he could see right through her.  
  
She couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears started streaming down her face as she relayed the whole terrible story to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later Saturday afternoon*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nina left for Point Place after lunch so Fez could deal with the 'situation.' After he said good-bye to her in the parking lot, he headed over to Sara's dorm. As Fez knocked on her door, he felt a little queasy.  
  
"Fez!" Sara said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, Sara? What were you doing in my room this morning? And don't tell me that you were there to work on the research project. I didn't see any books tucked into your bikini."  
  
"Funny Fez. Hyde let me crash there. I slept on the couch."  
  
"Oh, I see. Then why were you in his t-shirt?" he demanded, in a much more serious tone. "And why were your jeans on the floor?" He was like a detective interrogating a suspect.  
  
"Look Fez. Hyde spilled beer all over me at the party. That's why he walked me home, so I could change. But, when we got back to my dorm, there was a sock on the door and we could hear these gross panting noises coming from inside. My roommate brought some drunken frat guy home with her from the party. I think he felt bad for me, so he said I could crash at your place. I was still covered in beer, so I washed my clothes out in your sink and then I laid them on the floor to dry. Hyde loaned me the t-shirt so to sleep in."  
  
"Well, your story seems to check out," he relented. "Just tell me one last thing...do you like Hyde?"  
  
"Sure. I like him..as a friend...but I kind of have my eye on someone else," she said as she moved closer to him and put her hand on his knee.  
  
"Oh! Well, I have to say I don't hate the sound of that..." he said quickly.  
After letting Sara down easy, Fez sped across campus to find Hyde. He had to apologize.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later that afternoon*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Fez!" Donna said as she walked up behind him carrying a box.  
  
"What's in the box?"  
  
"Candy. Just kidding Fez!" she yelled as he lunged for the box. "Annie is moving out."  
  
"Donna! Never kid about candy! Wait, Annie is moving out?" Fez asked, "Where is she going?"  
  
"Actually," Donna said, sounding depressed," Annie is moving in with one of her professors and his wife. I am going to miss her.."she frowned.  
  
Fez was slightly confused, but he let it go. He had more pressing matters to attend to.  
  
"Donna, have you seen Hyde? I have been looking for him everywhere."  
  
"No, I haven't seen him. I actually need to talk to him. Did you hear what he did to Jackie?"  
  
"Why? I mean NO! What did you hear?"  
  
"Well, Jackie called me this morning..Brace yourself Fez...He's cheating on her! One of her cheerleader friends saw a girl coming out of his room this morning."  
  
"Aye, no! Jackie knows?"  
  
"YOU know?"  
  
"NO! Donna listen. Something terrible has happened. We must find Hyde."  
  
As they headed toward his dorm, Fez started to fill Donna in on everything that happened.  
  
When they crossed the courtyard outside their dorm they saw Sara walking toward them.  
  
"Fez! Donna!" she called to them.  
  
"Sara! What are you doing here?" Donna asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hyde asked me to come over. He wanted to talk about last night," she laughed. "He was so drunk he didn't even remember walking back to his dorm."  
  
"Is he still up there?" Fez asked.  
  
"No," Sara replied, "You won't believe what just happened! Some crazy girl across the hall came over to his room and started yelling about 'coming back for more.' She said she was glad she told Jackie what a slime he was so she could move on with her life with Jason. I'm not really sure what she was talking about, but Hyde seemed really pissed. He yelled at her and stormed off ranting about cheating or something."  
  
Donna and Fez exchanged worried looks. The situation just went from bad to worse. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Late Sunday afternoon*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hyde made the drive home to Point Place in record time. As he screeched to a halt in front of Jackie's he hesitated for a moment. He looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror. He needed to calm down. To be Zen. 'Don't let her see you like this,' he told himself.  
  
He regained his composure as he walked toward her front door. He was just going to ask her what the hell...no....He was just going to calmly ask her what was going on between her and this Jason guy. He was not going to get all emotional. That was so not him.  
  
He knocked on the door and heard a guy's voice yell, "Just a second!"  
  
The door swung open to reveal a tall blond guy with no shirt on. He looked about 18. Hyde noticed he looked kind of sweaty and guilty.  
  
"Jason?" he asked, hoping he was wrong.  
  
"Yea. Who are you?"  
  
Hyde turned around and walked straight toward his car. He heard Jason yelling after him.  
  
'Wait!'  
  
But he just got into his car calmly and drove away.  
  
By the time Jason realized who Hyde was, it was too late. He ran out into the yard and yelled down the street.  
  
'Hey Hyde! Wait!' but he knew Hyde couldn't hear him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hyde wasn't sure where he was going. He drove down Jackie's street until he hit the dead end and then he just started turning down random streets. He felt numb. He couldn't believe what just happened. He hadn't felt like this since...since...his mom left? No, that wasn't this bad. Since Jackie called Kelso her boyfriend? Maybe, that was closer. He felt like his world was falling apart.  
  
He didn't know how, but he found himself parked outside the Foreman's house. He guessed it was because they were the closest thing he had to family, and when something this bad happens to you, you need to be with your family. Mrs. Foreman would know what to do. She was always there for him. She was the only one he had now.  
  
He walked up the driveway and slid the kitchen door open.  
  
He stopped dead. Jackie and Mrs. Foreman were standing by the oven...making cookies. Mrs. Foreman was mixing batter and Jackie was sifting flour into a bowl.  
  
"JACKIE!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at your house?"  
  
"She's been here all day," Kitty said as she pulled Jackie into a little hug with her free arm. "We're making cookies for the church bake sale! We've already made peanut butter, chocolate and oatmeal raisin. Now we're on to M&M! Try one Steven," she said as she gestured to the kitchen table. It was covered in stacks of cookies.  
  
Jackie just stared at him, not sure what to say.  
  
"But...I just went to your house and that guy Jason answered the door. And he didn't have a shirt on!"  
  
"Steven," she said sincerely, "there is nothing going on between Jason and I."  
  
"Then what was he..."  
  
She hesitated for a second and then blurted out, "He's sleeping with my mother!"  
  
Kitty dropped her mixing bowl on the floor. "I'm just going to go..away" she said as she flew through the kitchen door into the living room.  
  
"WHAT?!?" he exclaimed.  
  
"I know! It's sick!"  
  
"How long have you know about this?"  
  
"I just found out about it yesterday."  
  
"Jesus Jackie! What are you going to do about this?"  
  
"Well," she said, choosing her words carefully. "Please don't think I'm weird...but...I kind of like having him around."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"I know! At first I was totally grossed out. But, well ever since my dad left.."  
  
Hyde decided to calm down and hear her out, even though he was sure she had gone crazy.  
  
"He's really nice. He treats me like his little sister or something. He fixed my car...and he watches out for me. He was so supportive after I thought you stood me up and then cheated on me with that Sara girl..."  
  
"Jackie, I don't...wait, what to you mean 'I stood you up?'"  
  
"He was the one who defended you and encouraged me to call Donna and straighten everything out," she continued. "He said if you cared for me as much as I cared for you than everything had to be just a big misunderstanding. So, I called Donna and talked to her and Fez. They explained everything. How George told you the dance was postponed. How you tried to call me and my mom's drunk friend told you I was gone. How you let Sara stay in your room because of her roommate. How you let her wear your t-shirt because you spilled beer all over her."  
  
Hyde was floored. She had calmly straightened everything out while he was driving around all pissed off. Wait, Jackie was out Zen-ing him? No, that wasn't possible.  
  
"So you and Jason were never.."  
  
"No"  
  
"And you have been here all day baking cookies with Mrs. Forman?"  
  
She smiled as he pulled her into a big hug. Everything was going to be ok.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her deeply. He couldn't believe he had to go back to school tonight.  
  
"Steven!" she exclaimed, breaking away. "I almost forgot! I have great news. I was going to surprise you. I talked to my counselor at school on Friday. I'm graduating early!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! It's not that big of a deal really. A lot of seniors have enough credits to graduate early, but they don't because they want to stay around for their senior year, prom, ditch day and all that."  
  
"Are you sure you want to miss all of that?"  
  
"Yes! I want to be with you! Besides, I already did all of that stuff with you guys last year. My counselor thinks I will be able to start at UW spring semester!"  
  
"Really?" he said. Suddenly, he got a funny feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was excitement or claustrophobia. He was glad he and Jackie had worked everything out, but going to school together? What if she wanted to move into his dorm?  
  
She stared at him. It was obvious she was waiting for more of a response.  
  
"That's cool," he choked out.  
  
"Really?" she said as she gazed dreamily into his eyes.  
  
"Yea," he replied, hoping he wouldn't live to regret it.  
  
"Let's go down to your old room," she said, giving him a sly little wink.  
  
'Maybe having Jackie up at school won't be so bad..." he thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am thinking of continuing this...How will things change when Jackie joins the group at UW, etc. Let me know what you think! 


End file.
